


A -Truly- Happy Birthday

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Captain Canary - Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mixen implied, Snart Birthday celebrations, Snart appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: When Leonard's birthday rolls around the Waverider crew wants to celebrate. But knowing the resident Crook isn't a fan they find quieter ways of showing they care.Basically just fluff in honor of Len/Wentworth's birthday =)





	A -Truly- Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime Post S2 & Len's rescue.

* * *

 

                Sara wakes still tucked into Leonard’s side. One hand splayed across his bare chest, legs tangled between his. She spends several minutes this way, watching his chest rise and fall, his heartbeat gentle beneath her palm. But she is captain, and even on slow days there is work to be done. With a sigh she separates herself from him, and moves toward the shower.

                When she comes out Len is laying on his side, watching her with still hooded eyes. She smiles, walking over and bending down for chaste kiss. “I’ll get coffee.” He offers an appreciative hum as she turns for the door, but makes no move to join her.

                When she reaches the kitchen’ she’s surprised to find Raymond already up. He’s behind the counter in a flour covered apron, and a streak of blue across one cheek. “What are you up to so early?” She can’t help but chuckle as the other man starts.

                “Sara!” He attempts to hide the piping bag behind him. “I was just..um,” he peers around her and into the hall, voice pitching slightly. “Is Snart coming?”

                “Not yet,” She responds, watching curiously as some of the tension leaves him. “Our evening activities left him a little slow about getting up and moving this morning.” She adds offhandedly.

                “Ah,” he sputters, and she watches in amusement as he flushes red.

                Now that she’s closer she can see the small white cake on the counter. Blue snowflakes are arranged across it, ‘Happy Birthday’ written in a simple font across the top. “Planning another one of your celebrations?”

                “Well, not exactly.” He rubs at the back of his neck, “Mick made it pretty clear Snart isn’t likely to appreciate a surprise party. And well, I for one don’t want to be frozen.”

                She chuckles, “Sound choice,”

                “But, we also wanted to make sure he knows that we’re glad to have him on board again.” He shrugs, “So we improvised.”

                “We?” She talks a moment to look around the galley, noting the duffle full of gift bags on the table.

                “Yeah, the whole team pitched in.” She turns back to face Ray as he continues, “The plan was to have everything sitting outside your door this morning.” He motioned to the cake, “But this took a bit longer than anticipated.”

                “Tell you what,” she smiled, moving to retrieve mugs from the cabinet. “You finish that up and I’ll help carry everything back to the room.” He beams at her, then returns to his task while she prepares coffee. Soon they are standing outside her door, and he carefully slides the bag over her shoulder. “Thank you Ray,” she offers him a small, “He may not be willing to say anything; but you putting this together means a lot to me.”

                He smiles back, “He deserves this more than anyone,”

                She waves him down the hall, “Well go on, he’s just going to complain if you’re present.” Once he’s out of site Gideon opens the door.

                Leonard is dressed, and stretched out across the now made bed, shuffling a deck of cards absently. “About time, I was beginning to think –” he trails off as he looks up at her, eyes darting between the precariously balanced mugs, cake, and duffle over her shoulder. “What’s all this?”

                “Ray makes a point of celebrating birthdays and holidays on board. According to a calendar running from the day we first left.” She sets the coffees and cake on the table, then tosses the duffle, his feet pulling up only moments before it collides with the bed. “But they thought you might take it better if they didn’t throw an actual celebration.”

                “Maybe Boyscout has some sense after all.” He shifts to open the duffle, looking over the various giftbags. Each with the name of the gifter stuck on the outside.

                “You are supposed to open them,” she teases, walking over to retrieve one of her knives then returning to the cake.

                “Mm,” he hums in response, picking up the bag with Stien’s name first. To Leonard’s surprise there’s a very expensive bottle of scotch inside, with a note attached to the neck. _For the nights that deserve more than a couple beers._

                He sets the bottle aside, then grabs the next bag. This one with Nate’s name scribbled on the note. Inside is a book of famous criminals, and when opens to a page with a sticky not peeking out he’s greeted by an image of himself and Mick. He recalls it as one of their early heists with their weapons, when he was more interested in freezing The Flash than helping him.

                “Looks like you get to keep your reputation as a thief after all.” Sara grins, setting a slice of cake and coffee mug at his side. Then positioning herself at the opposite end of the bed with her own sugary breakfast.

                “So it would seem,” he smirking, allowing the book to close before setting it by the scotch. He looks curiously at the nametag on the next gift. Amaya’s name written elegantly next to Mick’s familiar signature. Inside he finds one of the finest sets of lockpicks he’s seen, stored in a black leather pouch. There is no note, but he hadn’t expected one. He does make a note to thank the other woman for the gift; it’s proof just how far they’ve come from her initial mistrust of him.

                Jax has made what Leonard believes is a new pinky ring (Sara still wears his old one, and he likes it better on her hand anyway.), and upon closer inspection he finds delicate script around the inside, sucking in a breath. _No more strings._ He slides it onto his hand, and then realizes there’s more in the bag. The second item is a picture frame, which appears to be made of scrap metal. He smiles at it, then notices the note stuck on the back. _Made with metal from the Oculus, proof you can change destiny after all._

                He offers the frame to Sara, turning to place the little note in the cover of the new book. He watches as her fingers trace over the frame, the upward tilt of her lips at the picture inside. It’s of the two of them, leaning side by side against the table on the main deck, likely discuss a plan. He’s just surprised neither of them noticed the photo being taken.

                When he opens the last gift he actually laughs. Pulling Raymond’s note from the top; _I know you’ve run out._ Beneath it are two containers of high quality cocoa and bags of mini marshmallows. When he looks up Sara is no longer on the bed, and he turns to find her pulling something from the desk. She approaches with a rolled-up blueprint, bow tied around the middle. He takes the offered item, tugging the bow free as she sits on the edge of the bed while facing him. He unrolls the large schematic across his knees, finding other surveillance photos, a list of shift changes, and details about a vault and security in addition to the floor layout. After another minute of absorbing the information he looks up at her, “Sara…”

                “I just thought you might like a heist.” She shrugs, “You and Mick, maybe pick up Lisa for a family outing.”

                “And you?” he frowns

                She gives him a crooked smile, “You know I would; but don’t feel obligated to include me. This is about you.”

                “And I wouldn’t dream of doing it without you,” he replies easily, “Especially with all the work you’ve already put in.” She beams at him, and he can’t help but return it. But then his brow furrows, “But I must ask, what has this person done to have you encouraging such behavior.”

                She laughs, “Does it matter?”

                “Humor me.” He sets the stack of papers aside.

                “Stealing from people who trusted them for help,” she shrugs, “and it’s outside either of our cities, no known vigilantes, meta or otherwise.”

                He leans in to kiss her, staying close enough their lips brush as he speaks. “Have I told you how amazing you are?”

                “On occasion.” She smiles, “Happy Birthday Len,”

                “For once, it really is.” He replies, before connecting his lips with hers once more. And as he pulls her into his lap, deepening the kiss with a hand behind her head, Sara decides there are more important things than being captain today.


End file.
